Demonio y Mujer
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: —Los declaro demonio y mujer —dijo el demonio pequeño y Rin rió.
1. I

**He escuchado una y otra vez la declaración de Sess y me muero. Esta parejita ha vuelvo a atormentarme :)**

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

* * *

Rin se sonrió al no aguantar más su felicidad. Se cercioró de que la enorme flor que traía prendida en el cabello siguiera fija en su lugar. Sí, ahí estaba, y todavía oler el polen que despedía, por lo que el olor a humana que tanto se quejaba el señor Jaken se apaciguaría un poco. Por nada en el mundo estropearía el día más feliz de su vida, espió el ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, todo estaba en su lugar. El demonio pequeño seguía hablando cosas relativas a la unión de los demonios y ella no podía oírlo tanto, ya que, si no estaba espiando las flores en sus manos y en su cabello, estaba espiando a su señor. Traía su cara de siempre, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, estar estoico no era igual a estar aburrido o fastidiado como en los humanos, y ella intuía que estaba igual de feliz que ella.

Sesshômaru captó que su protegida humana estaba mirándolo y desvió la vista del demonio pequeño que parloteaba para mirarla. Rin pronto se ocultó en el ramo de flores y reprimió una sonrisa, no era tiempo de mirarlo. Todavía no, luego podría expresar toda su felicidad y abrazarlo como el día anterior, que se armó de valor por primera vez. Al verlo aparecer entre los bosques, ella corrió a toda velocidad, dejando todo lo que tenía en las manos atrás, su felicidad la nublaba por lo que chocó con torpeza con su cola mullida y luego lo abrazó, aprovechando la euforia que le había causado el error. No le había parecido mal al demonio, ya que había puesto una de sus manos en su espalda mientras traía la misma expresión de ese día, frente al demonio pequeño.

—Rin —le dijo cuando ella dejó de abrazarlo—, ¿decidiste?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió ella. Estaba segura desde el día que la había dejado allí, y ahora que era completamente una mujer, podía reafirmarlo. Como él mismo lo había dicho una vez, ellos estaban unidos, y como todo lo que había dicho el pequeño demonio le hacía sentido, de las obligaciones de cada demonio en una unión, más contenta se sentía de su decisión aunque no fuese un demonio.

—Los declaro demonio y mujer —dijo el demonio pequeño y Rin rió.

—Felicidades, señor Jaken. —Fue la primera en saludarlo, y trató de no abrazarlo porque la señora Jaken se podría enojar. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su olor humano, sus acciones humanas y su humanidad humana.

—Vámonos, Rin —dijo el demonio estoico. Jaken se tomaría unos días libres con su señora esposa verde y Rin sería la que acompañara a Sesshômaru por sus tierras. Ya tenía en la mente las indicaciones del recién casado para atenderlo, además de que ya podía abrazarlo pero eso Jaken no lo sabía.

* * *

_Espero no lo hayan encontrado muy ridículo :) a mí me gustó así como está. _

_Todavía me debato en hacer el SessRin definitivo, pero no lo logro, por mientras escribo este tipo de cosillas :D_

_Gracias por leer, se les quiere, SS._


	2. II

_Eeh, sí, lo seguí :D Ayer escribí 3 viñetas más siguiendo con la idea de que Jaken se casó y se fue xD Serán viñetas en donde mostraré cómo creo que se harían pareja bajo estas circunstancias. _

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**Segunda Viñeta**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Sesshômaru estaba mirándola. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de girarse y seguir caminando. Rin se desperezó, restregó sus ojos y caminó lentamente mientras seguía con un pie dentro de sus sueños. Había olvidado lo mucho que se caminaba cuando se estaba en compañía de los demonios y la caminata del día anterior todavía se sentía en sus muslos entumecidos. Bostezó mientras observaba cómo el cabello de su señor ondeaba con su andar pausado y reprimió una sonrisa. Alargó un brazo para tocar una hebra platinada para luego dudar, no era correcto hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera sentirlo. Se castigó dejando sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda baja y tarareó una canción.

Sesshômaru se detuvo y Rin chocó con él. Las hebras de cabello la habían hipnotizado y despistado. El demonio gruñó y la mujer se asustó, eso normalmente sucedía cuando el señor Jaken decía o pensaba cosas que su señor no aprobaba, pero ella no estaba pensando en nada, solo quería tocar el cabello.

—Ocúltate, Rin. —Ella no reaccionó a tiempo y un ogro apareció sorpresivamente. El grito que pegó la humana lo hizo reír. Había captado su olor desde su guarida y deseaba devorarla. El aspecto feo del demonio y los dientes con carne putrefacta en las hendiduras la hicieron retorcerse de miedo y asco. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y siguió gritando, cuando se le acabó el aire, notó que su señor la observaba desde las alturas ya que ella se había hincado para protegerse—. Ya puedes moverte.

—Sí —respondió y se apresuró a levantarse con una mano en el suelo y la otra a la altura de su hombro para equilibrarse. No supo cómo, pero la mano de Sesshômaru llegó a la suya para ayudarla a subir—. Muchas gracias, mi señor —indicó sonrojada, el vestido que llevaba puesto era inútil para acompañarlo al ser tan ceñido a sus piernas, quitándole movilidad. El demonio la observó y la mujer sintió que se fundía. Quería que dejara de mirarla pero a la vez quería que siguiera. Con la cara ardiendo se arrojó a su pecho y lo abrazó para ocultarse.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó estoico, por mera curiosidad.

—Solo me dio calor.

* * *

_¡SessRin al poder!_

_Cariños, SS._


	3. III

_Muy corto otra vez :( pero ya vendrán más largos... Me acostumbro al SessRin todavía :3_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#3**

* * *

Se le escapó un gritito de asombro cuando llegó junto a él. El viento era fuerte que tuvo que dominar su cabello con sus manos para que no la golpeara como si fueran miles de látigos. El cabello de su señor, sin embargo, se le iba hacia atrás sin que le causara molestia alguna. Eso debía ser un poder demoniaco, sin duda. Allá abajo, el mundo parecía ser el mundo de las hormigas. Rin nunca imagino que podría caminar montaña arriba sin cansarse, se sonrió a sí misma aún con las mejillas coloradas por el ejercicio.

—¿Dónde iremos? —la dominó la curiosidad, quizás su amo planeaba mirar los territorios desde un plano más alto y luego descender, pero claro, ese sería el plan de una humana, no de un demonio. Sesshômaru se tomó su tiempo en responder.

Sus ojos indicaron nada más que al mundo de las hormigas. Rin no alcanzó a gritar sorprendida, ya que el demonio la tomó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y saltó, ese fue el momento en que Rin gritó toda la capacidad de sus pulmones. Cuando sus cuerdas vocales estuvieron cansadas, aún les quedaban la mitad del camino en caída libre y Rin rezó sus últimas plegarias, aferrada a más no poder del cuello de su protector.

—Rin, ya puedes soltarte —escuchó, no, no quería soltarse, si lo llegase a hacer estaría muerta y aplastada, y si lo hacía mirando hacia abajo, su corazón se detendría del miedo—. Rin. —Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, detrás de su señor podía ver copas de árboles alzarse hacia el cielo, y no al revés. Estiró su pie y tocó tierra firme, y rio, feliz de seguir viva. Aun aferrada al cuello del demonio, la mujer se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían ambos, sus ojos repasaron una vez sus labios. Varias veces había visto a las chicas de la aldea hacerlo, pero ella jamás, y ahora que no volvería a la aldea a establecerse, esa era su única oportunidad. Miró los ojos del demonio y no había objeción alguna. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó…

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —gritó Jaken montado en Ah-Un.

* * *

_Las amito, SS._


	4. IV

_Juro que se están alargando xD De a poco, de a poco. Este es mi entrenamiento en las montañas del SessRin. Y no las dejaré tranquilas con mis publicaciones diarias (?). La viñeta de pasado mañana es el doble de larga :P_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#4**

* * *

—¿Cómo es su vida ahora, señor Jaken? —preguntó inclinándose sobre el dragón para ver al demonio pequeño sujetar las riendas, él se sonrió rememorando a su señora verde con una increíble satisfacción. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mirada encontró a Sesshômaru. Tener esposa y amo no eran compatibles, y la señora Jaken ya estaba echando fuego por la boca al no comprender su misión. El demonio era poderoso y sabía cuidarse solo, decía ella, además, definitivamente o quería aparearse con la humana apestosa que osó toquetearlo en su unión demoníaca, o al menos devorarla, como para que su señor esposo se estuviera metiendo en medio—. ¿Por qué se quedó en silencio?

—No molestes, Rin —resopló enfadado, tenía esa nueva misión en mente. El poderoso Jaken evitaría que Rin le diera cachorros al amo, lo haría por su bien y debía entenderlo. Había predicado odio hacia los humanos por demasiado tiempo como para echarlo todo por la borda. Tener a Rin cerca estaba bien… pero besarlo, no. Su esposa debía entenderlo.

Sesshômaru se detuvo en seco y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Su corazón dejó de latir y todo lo demás pareció quedarse en silencio. Rin no notó nada de lo que estaba pasando enfrente, o simplemente no quería verlo. Aunque agradecía que Jaken trajese al dragón consigo, y así aplacar el dolor de sus muslos, no estaba del todo tranquila. Quería estar al lado del demonio blanco, sentir el movimiento de su cabello al caminar, su respiración pausada y casi imperceptible, y su olor característico.

Rin saltó de Ah-Un y corrió hasta su señor, aprovechando que él se había detenido. Una vez a su lado, le sonrió y esperó a que él comenzara la marcha. Sesshômaru no supo lo que pretendía, Jaken tampoco, para el último la chiquilla solo quería arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo. Y debía evitarlo, pero ¿cómo? Apretó fuertemente las riendas del dragón bajo sus garras esperando el desenlace.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el demonio, la mujer se rio nerviosa.

—Prefiero caminar, si no le importa, me está dando frío y la piel de Ah-Un está muy helada.

—Camina junto a mí —resopló entonces y se echó a andar nuevamente, evitando ver el sonrojo pronunciado de la humana. Jaken supo entonces que estaba perdiendo la batalla, Sesshômaru jamás alejaría a la criatura mortal de él, es más, la estaba acercando con cada día que pasaba. Rin se armó de valor y obedeció, caminó cerca de la cola del demonio mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

—Mi señor —dijo ella luego de unos pasos, la cara estoica de felicidad se había posado en su rostro, aunque solo ella lo veía—, me gustaría pasar nuevamente por el campo del otro día por una sandía.

Él asintió, Jaken se mortificó.

* * *

_Besoos, SS._


	5. V

_Un poco tarde pero aquí está :)_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#5**

* * *

Jaken pescó algo en un río y ella fue la encargada de juntar leña para cocinarlo. Rin revoloteó alrededor del demonio blanco mientras lo observaba en todo momento, todo esto bajo la excusa de estar buscando pequeñas ramas y paja en una zona segura. De todos los ángulos él era perfecto. Se vio suspirando cada vez que él se movía, cuando se fue a sentar sobre un tronco o cuando posó una mano sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas para descansar. Se apoyó sobre una ramita durante el tercer suspiro y ésta se rompió, Sesshômaru se percató de su pequeño accidente y ella aparentó haberlo hecho a propósito, le dedicó una sonrisa cándida y se volteó para armar la fogata con sus orejas rojas y avergonzadas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —resopló Jaken con su presa entre las manos, había visto todo desde la ribera del río y todavía no terminaba de horrorizarse. Las emociones de Rin se estaban volviendo cada vez más evidentes y no tardarían en explotar. Adolescencia maldita, en los humanos se resumía en feromonas mortales, algo totalmente extraño para los demonios que vivían tanto que no existía ese abismo hormonal.

—Estoy apilando las ramas —le dijo distraída, rompió a la mitad una rama muy larga y la arrojó al montón. Con el rabillo del ojo volvió a espiar a su amo. Su mano se había vuelto a mover sobre las empuñaduras en una posición más cómoda.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿El qué?

—No mires —susurró y con su báculo encendió la fogata, aprovechó el siseo del fuego para sentarse a su lado y comentar: —. Sé lo que pretendes con el señor Sesshômaru, pero ya sabes lo que pasará. Es sabido por todos que él detesta a los humanos, su orgullo no le permitirá tomarte como compañera.

—¿Él quiere eso? —indicó esperanzada, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra, muy distinta, era la insinuación de otra persona como espectadora.

—Eso no es lo que trato de decirte…

—¡Señor Sesshômaru! —gritó la chiquilla, dejó su cena atrás y se le acercó al demonio. Tímida, le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a él por el frío que hacía. Jaken no podía creer la excusa barata que la humana le había dado, teniendo una perfecta y funcional fogata a su disposición, y menos pudo creer que el demonio haya aceptado sin problemas. Ella se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró.

Jaken se preguntó si él podía hacer lo mismo, pero algo en su mente le decía que no.

* * *

_Sessho ama a Rin, ¡he dicho!, SS._


	6. VI

_Se van alargando :O Yo sabía que este entrenamiento serviría de algo (?) Sessho, ¡deja que te personifique y liberame del OoC!_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#6**

* * *

Jaken estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas y volver con su señora esposa cuando Kohaku apareció en escena. El humano apareció montado en la gata gigante, saltó a buena altura de su lomo y aterrizó frente a ellos audazmente. Todo el impacto lo recibió en las rodillas pero eso a él no pareció importarle. Rin quedó inmediatamente maravillada ante la destreza del exterminador y lo recibió con aplausos apenas reconoció quién era. Saltó de Ah-Un y fue a abrazarlo. Sesshômaru no se inmutó ante las actitudes de su humana y solo miró estoico al chiquillo pecoso. Demonio contra exterminador ¡qué bien sonaba eso! Aunque claramente su señor sería el que lo derrotara en singular duelo con solo una mirada.

Literalmente, la salvación había caído del cielo.

—Kohaku, ¡qué sorpresa! —indicó Rin, el muchacho sonrió como pudo pero ella no lo notó. Algo ocurría y era evidente hasta para el dragón de dos cabezas.

—Sí, ¿qué te trae por acá, mocoso? —preguntó el demonio casado, su cara no podía aguantar su emoción, Rin solo lo atribuyó a que él también estaba feliz de verlo, que también extrañó sus largas ausencias y se sorprendía de sus nuevos atributos. Ahora era alto y varonil.

—Rin, hay algo que debes saber.

—Escúchalo, Rin, debe ser muy importante —sugirió Jaken, imaginando que pronto estarían casados, viviendo en la aldea de los humanos, trayendo más humanos al mundo, pecosos como el mocoso y molestos como la chiquilla. Aunque su amo no estaría contento en un principio, y quizás no los visitaría tanto como la humana quisiera, debería aceptarlo. Humanos con humanos y demonios con demonios. Pero… él tendría a su esposa y el señor Sesshômaru estaría solo. ¡Problema solucionado! Su esposa tomaría el espacio vacante de Rin, todo resuelto. Se felicitó a sí mismo hasta que sintió que la humana lloraba y el exterminador la consolaba. Sesshômaru frunció un poco el ceño y todo el resto fue tan rápido que ni el mismo gran Jaken pudo seguir los acontecimientos.

Pronto estuvieron en las afueras de la aldea humana. Su señora esposa no estaría contenta cuando llegara con todo esos olores encima. Ni siquiera con un día de restregarse en un río podría quitárselo de la piel, menos si ella pertenecía a una rama de la especie que tenía una nariz pequeña y desarrollada que hacía que tuviese mayor percepción que él.

—No puedo creer que nos trajeran acá. —Sesshômaru no dijo nada, tan estoico como podía llegar a ser, estaba fuera de la casucha de la anciana sacerdotisa sin ninguna objeción aparente. Uno que otro aldeano se alteraba por su presencia pero no era nada del otro mundo. Cualquiera diría que la anciana había vivido más que un demonio debilucho, pero ya estaba llegando a su fin esa buena racha de la anciana.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos el llanto de la protegida del demonio blanco, caminaba de un lado a otro acarreando cosas y canturreando mientras de la anciana no se le oía nada. Seguía viva, pero no por mucho.

Kohaku estaba sentado en el suelo, Sesshômaru parado con una de sus manos apoyada en la empuñadura de sus espadas, como a Rin le gustaba verlo. Jaken se relamió los labios en forma de pico y se acercó al humano. El silencio no le estaba ayudando a sus nervios.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿has pensado en casarte? —Directo al grano, supo que su señor captó sus intenciones por el cambio en la sensación ambiental, todo se sentía tenso.

—¿Casarme, señor Jaken? —preguntó el humano algo extrañado—. ¿Y terminar como mi hermana? No por ahora.

Sesshômaru tuvo suficiente y decidió sentarse sobre una roca… Y pararse inmediatamente cuando Rin apareció en la puerta de la casucha con la cara aún congestionada por el llanto.

—Señor Sesshômaru, señor Jaken, pueden irse si así gustan, esto llevará un tiempo.

—Ya escuchó, señor Sesshômaru, andando. —Victoria para el demonio verde, Rin era sensata al fin. Tiempo juntos y a solas para la humana y el exterminador y…

—Sandeces.

* * *

_¡Besshomarus para todas!_

_Amo a Kohaku, y me agrada del KohakuRin, pero ¡jamás lo usaré para denigrarlo! _


	7. VII

_Disculpadme D: Traer a Kaede me ocasionó problemas._

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer **

**#7**

* * *

La sacerdotisa había perdido la razón hace tiempo y confundía a todas las mujeres con su hermana. Al ver a Rin, sonrió y le comentó que ya estaba ensayando a usar el arco de buena forma para poder salir con ella y compartir el oficio, la humana lloró y se preocupó de seguirle la fantasía como pudo. La cantó, la limpió y la mimó, aunque no sabía si su verdadera hermana hacía eso hace años.

Al tercer día despertó temblando de frío, la miró con su ojo enceguecido y la llamó por su nombre, le dijo que debía cuidarse mucho ya que nunca se casaría ni tendría un hogar que cuidar. Horas después, la anciana se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Salió de la casa que compartió con la anciana tantos años, desaliñada y sucia luego de tantos días de claustro, en busca de solo una persona. El demonio estaba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol que había ocupado durante todos esos días como guarida, a vista y paciencia de los aldeanos que pasaban cerca. Parecía dormido aunque sabía que no era cierto, nunca dormía ni se desprendía de sus armas. Con cada paso que daba, las lágrimas irrumpían en sus ojos y el mentón temblaba con una hoja solitaria al viento. Se arrodilló ante él en un movimiento rápido y se desplomó mientras sus brazos se cerraban en su pecho. Se quebró, lloró y se mantuvo así hasta que se calmó.

—No quiero envejecer —resopló una vez recuperó el habla, el demonio no se inmutó. Esa era la maldición de ser humana. Mantuvo su mirada con la de ella y con pulgar en la mejilla secó la última lágrima que le quedaba, no tenía que responder a algo que era inevitable—. No quiero separarme de usted nunca, no me vuelva a alejar —pidió esta vez la humana y él se dedicó a asentir levemente sin cambiar su expresión. Rin se permitió una sonrisa queda y volvió a abrazarlo sin dejar de pensar en la mujer que la educó. Apoyó su cabeza en la armadura del demonio y así se quedó hasta que sus piernas se entumecieron.

A Kaede la enterraron ese mismo día y Rin llenó su tumba de flores. Sesshômaru la acompañó a la distancia, con su mirada clara clavada en la mujer. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ella se reunió nuevamente con él para volver a la rutina, caminaron juntos por el bosque en silencio. El demonio con la vista en frente y la humana cabizbaja. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño.

—Rin —la llamó, ella levantó la vista para mirarlo, todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados pero poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser la misma, con cada paso que daba y se alejaba de la aldea humana y del recuerdo de su anciana protectora—. ¿Quieres vivir en un lugar fijo?

—Señor Sesshômaru —resopló al no entender muy bien, aunque no parecía que planeara hacerla volver a la aldea. La humana abrazó una idea—. ¿Vivirá usted conmigo? —El demonio no respondió y ella sintió que estaba afirmando en silencio a medida que avanzaban por el bosque—. Viviré con usted, en el bosque o en una casa.

Sesshômaru asintió y el silencio volvió a envolverlos. Rin se sonrió y se aferró del brazo de su señor que su hermano alguna vez le había cortado con una nueva sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No me importa casarme o cuidar un hogar. —Kaede seguía en su cabeza y finalmente había entendido a lo que se refería.

* * *

Gracias, lindas :)


	8. VIII

_Sí, sí, sí :D una viñeta más larga y a la 1:05 de la madrugada del martes. No iré a clases a las ocho :(_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#8**

* * *

Cuando tuvo la cantidad suficiente de flores cortadas, se encaminó de vuelta hacia donde su amo, quien se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó junto a él y dejó su cosecha floreada frente a ella para luego separarlas de acuerdo al color. El demonio tuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que ¡por error! Rin presionó su pierna contra la de él. Sus ojos color oro divagaron en su posición, la humana estaba totalmente concentrada con lo que estaba haciendo por lo que definitivamente no había sido consciente. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, descansaba mientras su protegida se evadía con respecto a la sacerdotisa.

Los primeros días, Rin solo hablaba de las cosas que hacían mientras ella aún vivía y la cuidaba. Ahora, lo único que hacía era recoger flores y hacer coronas y arreglos mientras mordía sus labios y se succionaba la sangre de sus dedos cortados por las espinas que algunas de las flores tenía. Días actuando así impidieron que el demonio marchara como lo hacía normalmente y la humana olvidó pronto lo que era tener los muslos entumecidos.

—¡Mire! —exclamó una vez terminada una corona de flores de colores llamativos, Sesshômaru obedeció y observó lo que había creado. Asintió imperceptiblemente y volvió a lo suyo, oler el polen y oír su respiración excitada por su pecho inflado de orgullo ante su creación. La tumba de la sacerdotisa estallaría en colores la próxima vez que fuese a visitarla y eso la llenó de nostalgia—. Debo seguir practicando.

—Rin —interrumpió el demonio—, ya tendrás tiempo para eso. —La mortal no comprendió, en su mente solo habitaban flores para la sacerdotisa. Sesshômaru abrió nuevamente sus ojos para seguir hablando—. Debes alimentarte.

—Sí… —resolvió la humana, dejando a un lado su arreglo floral para pensar qué sería lo que comería esa tarde. En el bosque abundaban pequeños hongos y raíces comestibles pero nada de eso le apetecía, y estaban lejos de agua que le proporcionara peces o de algún arbusto frutal. Bufó, el día anterior se había acabado con las provisiones con las que había partido del asentamiento humano y ese día se sentía especialmente perezosa en cuando a la recolección de alimentos, por lo que miró de reojo a su señor demonio y se sonrió. Fingió un bostezo y se desplomó sobre su brazo. Si bien, Sesshômaru no se esperaba aquel gesto de la mortal, no hizo nada para demostrarlo y solo dejó que la humana se acomodara sobre él—. Tengo sueño. —No tardó en dormirse.

Despertó con un alboroto que cayó del cielo. Jaken y su esposa entraban en escena sobre el lomo de Ah-Un.

—¡Señor y señora Jaken! —Los saludó con una mano alzada. Jaken la fulminó con la mirada ante la cercanía que tenía con el demonio y su señora verde le propinó un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta. Rin no vio eso último ya que se levantó como pudo del suelo y apremió a su señor que hiciera lo mismo. Él obedeció al cabo de unos momentos de espera—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó la humana extasiada, le venía muy bien un tiempo junto a la nueva familia de demonios.

—Nada en especial —resolvió la señora con un tono molesto.

—Solo pasábamos por aquí —corrigió su esposo.

—Estaba a punto de comer.

—Pues aquí no veo nada comestible —volvió a decir ácidamente la señora y Rin se rió un tanto nerviosa, la había descubierto de holgazana.

—Jaken —resopló Sesshômaru con una orden muda y el sirviente supo qué era lo que pedía el demonio perro. Desapareció con su esposa a rastras y Rin los despidió de la misma forma que los había saludado, si bien, ella no sabía que solo se retiraban para traer comestibles, de alguna forma intuía que comería pronto sin mayor esfuerzo.

—¡Qué linda pareja forman! —indicó cuando ya no vio más al dragón en el cielo. El demonio le dio la espalda dispuesto a echarse a andar por los alrededores y a la humana le dieron ganas de abrazarle espontáneamente.

Cuando lo hizo, saltó a su espalda y cerró sus brazos entorno a su pecho. Era feliz con esa vida extraña y sin un techo fijo.

* * *

_Cada vez se hace más fácil escribir de ellos dos :) y la señora Jaken me gusta y no me gusta a la vez xD._


	9. IX

_Una viñeta de casi mil palabras a modo de disculpa por la demora :( ¡perdón, volveré pronto con otra!_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#9**

* * *

Cortó todo tipo de flores, las había rojas, amarillas y blancas, con un aroma dulce o polinizado; y todas ellas terminaban en su cabello o en ramos en sus manos. Nunca había cortado tantas, sus manos adoloridas se lo demostraban. Sonrió acomodando una nueva flor en su cabeza y estornudó por el polen que esta desprendió.

—¿Así? —preguntó la humana apestosa a lo que la señora del demonio verde se negó.

—Más —demandó y se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia un lado y observó cómo su esposo apilaba troncos secos y corría para buscar más. Más tarde tendría que pescar y se mojaría torpemente. Suspiró, esa no era la vida de recién casada que quería.

—Pero no sé dónde más ponerme, ¿enserio huelo tan mal?

—Apestas —resolvió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y buscaba con sus ojos amarillos a su esposo verde, Jaken se esmeraba en cumplir con su amo para que este le retribuyera algo con estima… pero ella nunca vio interés. ¡Y todo giraba en torno a la mocosa humana! Sesshômaru jamás haría algo por su señor esposo, es más, Jaken solo estaba siendo ridiculizado. Pronto se visualizó a sí misma rodeada de pequeños renacuajos, unos con nariz, otros sin, pero todos sin una imagen paterna presente. Su señor padre tenía razón sobre Jaken, solo traería desgracia a la familia. Miró a la humana una vez más, Rin luchaba con las flores para oler bien y cada cierto tiempo miraba a su amo de reojo… Sus cachorros sí tendrían a una figura paterna presente, además de Jaken como niñero—. Eres una humana, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?

—Oh, claro que sí, el señor Jaken siempre me lo recuerda.

—¿Y sabes que no tienes nada que hacer entre demonios?

—Sí, eso también me lo recuerda el señor Jaken… ¿Así huelo mejor?

—¡Pequeña niña tonta! —Dijo la señora Jaken y se esfumó hecha una furia. La humana quedó extrañada, nada de lo que dijera una criatura verde como su señor esposo haría que Rin se perturbara, ya que había crecido con todo ese discurso repetido una y otra y otra vez, pero el demonio verde no parecía odiarla, solo lo decía para molestarla. Además, el señor Sesshômaru la quería presente. Se levantó como pudo, y con sumo cuidado para que no se estropeara su cabellera sobresaturada de flores, para caminar hasta el demonio blanco.

Como esperaba a esa hora del día, él reposaba bajo una sombra de un árbol. Se sonrió, dio un paso, luego el otro, y lentamente sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, ¿podría oírla acercarse con todo ese tamborileo? Seguramente ya sabía hace horas que iría a sentarse con él… era excesivamente predecible como lo decía el señor Jaken.

—¡Jaken! —oyó de pronto, y la curiosidad la mató. Tuvo que ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía con los esposos demonio. Se asomó un poco sobre el follaje y los vio: la señora estaba sobre el señor Jaken en una posición que no parecía muy placentera, de hecho parecía que pronto ella comenzaría a golpearlo—. Te dije que me quiero ir de aquí. Me prometiste un hogar, hijos y todo lo que una demonio quiere, pero aquí no lo veo. Solo una humana apestosa y tu amo.

Rin volvió a paso apurado a un lado de su amo, se sentó sobre la hierba y comenzó el tortuoso trabajo de remover todas las flores que la señora verde le había obligado a llevar.

—La señora Jaken estaba sobre el señor Jaken en el bosque. ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta? No quería decirlo, perdone. No volverá a ocurrir —dijo la pequeña humana y Sesshômaru abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos de la impresión, cualquier cosa podía perturbar el corazón inocente de Rin. Frunció la boca y observó su expresión extrañada. Si pudiese leer la mente de Rin tan bien como lo hacía con Jaken, podría saber que sus tribulaciones humanas no eran más que su mal olor humano y que eso le estaba dando problemas al matrimonio lindo de su señor Jaken. Ella soñaba con que el demonio verde tuviese un final feliz y poder cargar unos cuantos renacuajos en sus brazos y cuidarlos al igual que su padre renacuajo había hecho con ella. Su problema eterno era su olor, la señora Jaken no dejaría que los apestara con su humanidad—. Señor Sesshômaru, ¿huelo tan mal para alejarlos de mí?

—No hueles mal, Rin —dijo él con el ceño fruncido. Era el único olor en el mundo con el que podía vivir tranquilo, y con su directa bastante indirecta pensaba que lo había dejado bien claro. La humana frunció el ceño, no oler mal no significaba que oliera bien, ¿verdad? Volvió a poner las flores sobre su cabeza y se levantó para buscar más.

—Señor Sesshômaru, Rin, hay algo que debo decirles… —anunció el demonio verde, acercándoseles con la timidez que no lo caracterizaba. El demonio lo miraba molesto y la humana estaba de pie decidida a oler bien—. La señora Jaken se ha ido.

—No, no, no —dijo Rin—, oleré bien, ¡lo juro!

—No eres tú el problema, mocosa —replicó el demonio verde molesto. Estaba disgustado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, triste. Nunca había sentido amor además del que le profesaba a Sesshômaru. Ante la respuesta, Rin lo miró contrariada, demandando una explicación más precisa en silencio—. Mujeres, se acercan a nosotros como hechiceras y cuando se casan se transforman en unas brujas, ¿no es así, señor Sesshômaru?

—¿Qué? —Rin no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que decía el demonio divorciado. Miró a su señor Sesshômaru y vio que tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia el comentario ácido de su subordinado, la humana no debería escuchar más tonterías—. Ella quiere un hogar —decretó ella, Jaken la fulminó con la mirada al saberse espiado—, ¡señor Sesshômaru, quiero un hogar en que podamos vivir todos juntos!

* * *

_¡Besshomarus!_


	10. X

_Soy un asco, perdón la demora... no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto pensar en esto D: No sabía cómo unirlos. Pensaba: _«_Sessho no es un ser muy sexual, si pasa algo es porque ella lo dice, el problema es que es muy inocente. ¡Sessho y Rin jamás se unirán! Moriré, no puedo hacerlo *hiperventila* ¿porquéee?_» _Jajajaa. En fin, lean. Ya hubo mucho spoiler. _

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#10**

* * *

—No puede hablar así de su señora esposa —se quejó Rin y él negó con la cabeza. Una pelea con ella había bastado para darse cuenta que su lugar estaba con el demonio blanco. La señora Jaken odiaba la devoción que su esposo le tenía a su señor. Ochocientos y un años de buena conducta se habían desvanecido cuando una hembra y el instinto de apareamiento aparecieron. El matrimonio no era para demonios, era la conclusión—. El matrimonio es hermoso, no debe decir esas cosas tan feas —terminó la humana mientras espiaba al demonio blanco. Sesshōmaru estaba a buena distancia de la pareja de seres parlantes.

—Tonterías, niña.

—No lo son —resolvió ella y miró al demonio blanco otra vez, recordó que había pedido vivir en una casa todos juntos, debía ser grande para su humanidad no molestaran a la señora. Dormiría cerca de su amo en ese caso, él aguantaba su olor; recargada sobre su hombro o su pecho sería feliz.

Comió moras silvestres que guardó en las alforjas del dragón una vez que se detuvieron para que la humana descansara un poco. No se sentía cansada ya que había viajado sobre Ah-Un, y aunque le molestaban un poco los muslos adormilados, casi se sentía ofendida. Tomó una de las últimas moras que le iban quedando y notó que esta teñía sus dedos con rojo oscuro, rosaba el negro. Sonrió, no quería que la siguieran viendo como una niñita. Ella era toda una mujercita y llevó la mora a sus labios y la apretó para que el jugo se regara en ellos uniformemente. Luego, se la tragó. El señor Jaken se fue ruidosamente hasta el río que seguían desde hace dos días. Rin se escabulló hasta donde Sesshōmaru estaba parado con una de sus manos apoyada en sus espadas.

Se paró a su lado y suspiró para captar su atención. El demonio la miró y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que le había sucedido. El aire olía a frutas dulces y se concentraba en la boca de la humana. Rin sonrió y la mora se metió entre los pliegues de sus labios secos, Sesshōmaru levantó la mano que reposaba sobre sus armas y repasó los labios de su protegida. Rin cerró sus ojos y disfrutó mientras duró. Jaken observó petrificado la escena.

La mujer se subió al dragón cuando el demonio retomó la marcha. Jaken seguía sin palabras y se quedó así hasta que la noche se cerró sobre ellos. Rin se había pasado el día relamiéndose los labios y observando cómo se mecía la cabellera blanca enfrente de ella.

—No encontramos ninguna casucha humana —se quejó Jaken para desviar el tema endemoniado de la cabeza de la chiquilla—. Te dije que todo esto era una tontería.

—Ajá —dijo ella como un murmullo lejano, sacó de las alforjas más abrigo y se tumbó junto al dragón para comenzar a dormir. Desde que viajaban todos juntos otra vez, la humana dormía con Ah-Un para su desgracia. Jaken se sorprendió por su rapidez y se contentó, ni siquiera tenía que ir por su cena y temer lo que sucedería si los dejara solos. Se tumbó a una distancia prudente de la humana para no quedar tan apestado, ya que todavía tenía la esperanza de que su esposa volvería arrepentida.

Cuando la humana oyó los ronquidos del señor Jaken, se sonrió por fin. No había dormido en todo ese tiempo, respiraba profundo para hacerle creer al demonio verde que sí lo estaba, y en vez de eso se había pasado observando al demonio blanco como todo el día anterior. La luz de la luna lo hacía brillar. Se escabulló y mordisqueó la última mora que quedaba en las alforjas en el camino.

Sesshōmaru reposaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, la sabía acercándose. Lo que no sabía era qué era lo que quería y porqué el aroma a frutas dulces había vuelto a impregnar el aire. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba. Arrodillada ante él con los labios amoratados. Volvió a repasar sus labios con sus dedos y la humana se estremeció.

—Señor Sesshōmaru—dijo quedamente, temerosa de lo que quería hacer. Llevó sus manos hasta el pecho del demonio, la armadura estaba fría al tacto pero no le importó, temblaba pero no era a causa del frío. Estaba nerviosa y se acercó lentamente hacia su amo, sus narices se tocaron y ella se sonrió. En ese punto se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas para quedar a menor distancia del demonio.

—¿Realmente quieres esto? —indicó él con su voz profunda. Él era un demonio y podía vivir sin los placeres mundanos del cuerpo; la mujer se estremeció, tembló y asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Rin suspiró y el demonio blanco permitió que ella lo besara. Tomó la nuca frágil de la chiquilla con una de sus manos mientras repasaba el sabor a frutas dulces hasta que éste se extinguió, dejando solo la humedad sobre sus labios.

La mujer pedía y el demonio proveía.

* * *

_Gracias a todas las que leerán :D_


	11. XI

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#11**

* * *

Caminaba junto a él, en el demonio el tiempo parecía hacerse más lento con su andar pausado mientras que la mujer debía apresurar el paso para mantenerse a su lado. Jaken cerraba la marcha a muchos pasos humanos de distancia, con las riendas del dragón en su poder, su caminar era histérico y no pasaba momento en que no sintiera que el mundo se acabaría. Hace una semana todo había cambiado, todo era distinto. El aroma de la humana era diferente, más agradable, más dulzón. Corría a buscar moras cuando aparecían en el camino y las guardaba en las alforjas del dragón con mucho recelo.

Caminaba junto a su amo en todo momento y solo se separaba de él cuando era el demonio mismo quien le indicaba que debía quedarse junto al dragón. Y volvía con él cuando se le permitía, con un gesto que solo podía entender ella.

—Mire —dijo la humana en un momento, había visto un campo de flores silvestres, Jaken sabía que no era para él ese mensaje pero aún así miró el lugar que apuntaba Rin. Con un gesto molesto, volvió a poner la vista al frente para seguir caminando, al no ser gran cosa el descubrimiento de Rin, pero su sorpresa había sido que la humana sujetaba la mano del demonio de forma espontánea y gentil, solo para asegurarse que Sesshōmaru realmente observara el campo—. ¿No es hermoso?

El demonio no respondió pero tampoco siguió con la marcha cuando ella decidió que era mejor visitar ese campo de flores silvestres. Sentarse allí, revolcarse y tomar unas cuantas flores era parte del plan de Rin, y eso al demonio no parecía molestarle.

Pasaron tres horas para nada productivas allí en el campo de flores. El demonio descansaba, la humana cortaba flores y Jaken estaba juntando comestibles para la chiquilla que pronto empezaría a quejarse de hambre. El sirviente refunfuñaba mientras apilaba bayas y ramas sobre una hoja enorme que había encontrado, aún olvidaba que Rin no podía masticar corteza como lo hacía su amada esposa. Oh, su amada esposa, aún recordaba esa piel verrugosa y áspera que lo hacía suspirar, esa nariz que tenía y que a él le faltaba, y esa espalda llena de orificios que podría llenar de huevecillos fertilizados. Se volteó y a su lado estaba Ah-Un, no su verde señora. Miró hacia adelante y el demonio estaba sentado con la humana enfrente robándole un beso fugas mientras lo creía dormido. Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos y su expresión no era de enfado, no como la de Jaken.

Rin se rio ante la estoica expresión, soltó las flores que había recolectado y se acurrucó en el regazo del demonio. Siguió riendo, le robó otro beso y volvió a acomodarse. Finalmente, se relajó y se durmió sobre él. Sesshōmaru volvió a cerrar los ojos hasta que fue hora de volver a marchar, cuando la humana se movió y despertó descansada.

—Te dije que solo la quería para aparearse —dijo su esposa en el murmullo del viento. Jaken se volteó pero allí no estaba. La señora Jaken seguía metida dentro de su cabeza, esa sensualidad demoniaca en su nariz y su espalda lo habían hecho débil, igual de débil como estaba haciendo Rin a su señor. La señora Jaken viviría por siglos, Rin un suspiro, y Jaken sería el demonio que tendría que lidiar con el malgenio de su amo cuando Rin ya no estuviera con él.

Rin era un problema. Un lindo problema.

—Mmmm —dijo Ah-Un, si bien nadie pedía su opinión, el dragón era sabio. Además de un adepto de la mocosa, ya que nadie lo aseaba como ella y nadie le buscaba el pasto más verde y fresco como la humana. Él decía que no era su incumbencia, que encontrara a su señora esposa antes de que otro demonio verde la encontrara y la fertilizara. Rin estaría bien.

—Ella no me engañaría. Los demonios nos casamos eternamente —le dijo al dragón cuando ya estaba cansado de caminar en medio de la noche y le apetecía subirse al lomo de Ah-Un. Iniciar una conversación era una forma educada de pedir un servicio luego.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice, señor Jaken? —preguntó entrometidamente la chiquilla. Se había detenido para que el dragón la alcanzara y robar de sus alforjas un poco de moras, su cuerpo empezaba a pedir comida y lo que encontró fue un tema más interesante—. ¿Está comprometido de por vida?

—Eres una metiche. —Se subió al dragón pero éste pronto lo exilió de su lomo, no estaba bien insultar a la dulce humana.

—Solo repetí lo que dijo. —Su semblante era triste, se volvía extremadamente inestable cuando la sangre le chorreaba a borbotones de entre sus piernas y debía bañarse varias veces al día y, según lo que le indicaba la nariz, esos días se acercaban. Sesshōmaru detuvo el paso cuando la chiquilla sonó quejumbrosa y Jaken sintió cómo su sangre se helaba. Pasaron unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos al demonio casado, hasta que mujer cambió su semblante—. Tengo hambre.

—Jaken.

—Sí, ya voy. —El pequeño demonio se fue cabizbajo por un pequeño sendero, las riendas que sujetaba pronto comenzaban a tensarse hasta que se le escaparon de las manos. Ah-Un no deseaba acompañarlo, quizás todavía ofendido por sus actitudes con la chiquilla. No había remedio, se encogió de hombros y se echó a andar entre la maleza y los bichos que a esa hora zumbaban a su alrededor. Se sentía solo y abandonado, su señora esposa había dejado un hueco en su alma.

Miró hacia atrás y la mujer volvía a reírse, se lanzaba al demonio para enlazar sus brazos sobre su cuello y unir sus labios mortales con los inmortales de él. Sesshōmaru seguía estoico, se veía más relajado, pero estaba estoico al fin y al cabo. Algo en su expresión debía indicarle a Rin cuándo podía tener esos arranques amorosos y cuándo no. O quizás no los habían y simplemente las ganas la dominaban.

Jaken siguió caminando y no volvió hasta que encontró a su esposa.

* * *

_Estoy en una cruzada por escribir más :D_

_Besshomarus a todas._


	12. XII

_:D_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#12**

* * *

Rin se preocupó cuando avanzaron sin Jaken. Caminó mirando hacia atrás insistentemente, y por más que le decía a su señor que lo esperaran, no recibió respuesta. Sesshōmaru no iría a perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Avanzaron en el día en silencio, ya que la preocupación de la mujer la hacía enmudecer, mientras que el demonio pensaba que no merecía inquietarse por una criatura como Jaken; tan escurridizo como era, siempre lograba zafar del peligro, no así Rin que parecía atraerlo.

La brisa se encabrió y Rin se desmontó de Ah-Un de un salto y proteger su larga cabellera del desorden con el gran cuerpo del dragón capeando la masa de aire. Nada odiaba más que peinarlo con los dedos y arrancarse hebras de raíz, se dijo a sí misma que le pediría una peineta a Jaken para el día que cumplía años, y esperó a que el viento cesara para volver a caminar. Sesshōmaru ya se había alejado bastante de ella en ese lapsus, pero no debía haber peligro. Nunca se alejaba si lo había.

Tomó las riendas de Ah-Un y lo instó a apurar el paso, totalmente decidida a no ser la carga que siempre decía el señor Jaken que era. Si bien, su paso por la aldea humana la había «humanizado» en demasía, ella no se olvidaba de su infancia rodeada de demonios, y si algo había olvidado, aprendería rápido, como en la aldea de los humanos.

Llegó hasta el demonio y tomó su mano.

—¿Necesitas descansar?

—No, claro que no. —Se rió y soltó su mano acariciar una de las cabezas del dragón mientras seguían la marcha. Con el gesto parecía estar indicándole que Ah-Un se encargaba de mantenerla descansada durante el viaje—. Solo espero con ansias que anochezca para poder dormir junto a usted.

Rin cada vez se volvía menos pudorosa ante la presencia del demonio y mostrarse abiertamente cariñosa con él. El demonio se detuvo y la mujer lo imitó curiosa, preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido para detener la marcha eterna. Sesshōmaru la miró en silencio con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes por largos instantes en que la humana se inquietó. Apartó el rostro avergonzada y el demonio la obligó a mirarlo con su mano apenas tocando su mentón. El sonrojo fulminó la piel de la chiquilla que pronto había perdido la valentía de mujer y había vuelto a ser la cobarde niña que llevaba solo unos días viajando entre demonios.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó inquieta. Sesshōmaru no respondió, la inocencia de la mujer estaba perdiéndose. Estaba despertado del letargo infantil y ya nada podría frenar sus instintos—. Me está poniendo nerviosa —reconoció. Debajo del vestido temblaba, se humedecía, podía olerlo en el aire.

—No lo estés —le dijo y dejó de rozarle la piel. Ella pareció salir de un trance y soltó el aire que tenía atrapado en sus pulmones. Con urgencia quiso volver a tener el rose voluntario del demonio en su piel, tomó su mano y se la besó. Con la palma se acarició una mejilla sonrojada.

—Quiero… —empezó afiebrada. Su corazón se adelantó unas palpitaciones, estaba delirante por el roce del demonio por lo que estaba dispuesta a decirle qué era buscaba de él desde que su cuerpo y mente habían cambiado. Lo que otras chiquillas veían en los hijos de los campesinos y que Rin no podía querer en ninguna vida—, quiero ser… —Quería decir esposa, darle hijos, darle un hogar acogedor, pero él no era un hombre y Kaede ya se lo había advertido. Sesshōmaru odiaba los híbridos, los humanos, pero la amaba contradictoriamente a ella—. Quiero ser su compañera.

El demonio no respondió, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sandeces —indicó con su voz plana—. Ya lo eres —. La sangre bajo su piel se congeló para luego hervir, burbujear y regocijarse. Sonrió, empezó a reírse y luego se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar su estruendosa felicidad. Sesshōmaru seguía mirándola fijo, más relajado que antes, la risa de la humana era algo que nunca quería dejar de oír.

Ah-Un murmuró cansado de estar erguido y la humana volvió a tomar sus riendas para volver a la marcha.

—Mi señor… —Lo llamó, siguieron caminando. El día se oscureció concediéndole el deseo a la humana y ella durmió aferrada al demonio con una sensación totalmente distinta que otros días. Ya no era la simple mujer que acompañaba al demonio.

* * *

_¡AAA! Lo estoy logrando de a poco :D_


	13. XIII

_:D_

* * *

**Demonio y Mujer**

**#13**

* * *

—¡Es perfecto! —gritó la humana luego de entrar a la pequeña cabaña abandonada. Tomó una bocanada de aire cargada de polvo y pronto comenzó a toser pero nada de eso la desanimaba. Tiró de un trapo viejo que tapaba la luz natural de una pequeña e inusual ventana dentro de esa casa. Sesshōmaru entró tras ella, no había lugar peor que ese… pero al parecer a la humana le encantaba. Imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer a esa casucha inmunda, ciega a todas las alimañas que ya vivían dentro de ahí y que escapaban de toda la luz que ahora entraba—. Solo necesita unos retoques y quedará perfecta para el señor Jaken y su familia.

Sesshōmaru no quiso negar con la cabeza. Nunca amarían tanto como ella un lugar que apestaba a humano. Lo más probable es que todos los arreglos que le hiciera harían que Rin terminara por encariñarse y amarrarse a la casucha y no querría dejarla luego de que Jaken y su esposa la rechazaran. Rin se arrodilló frente a donde estaría su pequeño fuego para calentar su comida humana, luego se paseó por las esquinas en búsqueda de algo que el inquilino anterior hubiese abandonado y, sin encontrar algo que mereciera la pena, se volteó hacia el demonio blanco y abrazó cariñosamente el brazo que no tenía al momento de conocerlo. Era un brazo especial y por eso lo adoraba.

El demonio salió de la casucha y la humana lo siguió, mirando de reojo el hogar que dejaban atrás. Sus espadas vibraban con cada paso seguro que daba y ella dejó de mirar hacia atrás para mirar hacia arriba, donde el mentón de su señor captaba su vista. Suspiró, se resguardó en las telas blancas de su manga. No cuestionaba el hecho de que estuvieran alejándose lentamente de la casucha, nada era más importante que estar cerca de él. El demonio eligió sentarse bajo la protección de un frondoso árbol y se sentó enfrente de la humana. Rin se mantuvo de pie tan solo unos segundo antes de sentarse junto a él y cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma de demonio.

Luego, se durmió.

Al despertar, se vio sola en el lugar de reposo y se restregó los ojos adormilados, debía dejar de dormir tanto ya que solo retrasaba a su señor. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Las largas caminatas que empezaban al amanecer la dejaban agotada a la hora del almuerzo y sin muchas fuerzas caía rendida en una siesta de una hora. Además, la búsqueda del hogar del señor y la señora Jaken estaba tardando más de lo que tenían previsto, habían encontrado unas cuantas casas abandonadas pero nada digno de un demonio diminuto y verde como Jaken, y la última parecía prometedora pero Rin no sabía si era porque ya estaba cansada de seguir buscando o realmente era distinta al resto. Simplemente era ajena a la realidad: nada humano sería digno para un demonio, todas debían apestar a humanos muertos hace ya mucho tiempo. Y un olor añejado debía ser peor a uno nuevo como el de ella, ¿no?

Se levantó y fue hacia el pequeño río para refrescarse un poco. Bebió unos cuantos sorbos cuando la asaltó una idea bastante divertida y descabellada: adentrarse en el agua. Se descalzó y con timidez sumergió un pie, luego se permitió caminar hasta que esta le llegó hasta las rodillas y tuvo que tomar su kimono con ambas manos para evitar que se le mojara. Miró a su alrededor, solo el paisaje era testigo presencial de que estaba a punto de hacer, cuando la brisa sopló la humana desató su vestimenta y la dejó en la orilla para perderse en la profundidad del agua. Debía lavarse seguido si quería disminuir su olor humano. Restregó varias veces su piel mientras la corriente arrastraba su suciedad. Salió del agua renovada y se le escapó un suspiro cuando vio que el demonio estaba de pie, cerca de la ribera del río, observándola con esos orbes dorados. Luego de unos segundos, Sesshōmaru se marchó y Rin tomó su kimono y lo ciñó a su cuerpo.

Encendió una fogata para entrar en calor y secarse, el cabello le goteaba y la tela del kimono estaba pegada a ella como si fuera una segunda piel. Sacó un paño que envolvía unas cuantas moras que había encontrado en el camino y una a una las frotaba para llevárselas a la boca. El demonio blanco estaba cerca pero no lo podía ver, agobiada por lo que había sucedido, suspiró.

Tomó la alforja que arrastraba con ella cuando Ah-Un desapareció junto con el señor Jaken y se la llevó a la casucha derruida para cambiarse allí dentro. Se sentía sonrojada desde que su señor la había visto desnuda en el río. Mirándola fijo por unos segundos antes de retirarse silenciosamente como él solo lo lograba. Abrió la alforja, sacó un kimono seco y los extendió frente a sí para sacarse el humedecido, luego lo pondría a secar frente a la pequeña fogata.

Su piel dio un respingo y llevó ambas manos hacia la caricia que sintió en su pecho desnudo. Su señor había entrado dentro de la apestosa casucha en sigilo propio de un demonio como él y con la yema de sus dedos rosó su piel mortal con extremada delicadeza y ella se aferró a sus manos para que no dejara de tocarla.

—Por favor, no se detenga —suplicó ella.

Se volteó y enfrentó sus ojos dorados con los oscuros de ella. La mujer lo besó y el demonio respondió.

* * *

_Después de siglos, gracias por leer esta nueva entrega de esta difícil pareja._


End file.
